When I was your Man!
by disney extremest
Summary: Jack always was cold hearted. Hiccup was always the quiet lonely one, even when he brought peace to Berk. They both have been wanting someone to share those lonely days and nights with, but Jack never expected to fall for a guy, especially the chief's son. He knows what'll happen to them. Somehow Hiccup slowly melts Jacks heart as they struggle to be together in a tribe like Berk.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back! I just had to write this story. I just fell in love with Hijack so my plan is to write this story and then start a story with peoples favorite Ships. I promise that I haven't given up on my first story The Many Adventures of the Three Caballeros. I just haven't found any real inspiration. I'm in the middle of the fifth chapter so I plan on having that published soon. I just really wanted to get this out because tomorrow I leave for my band trip to Banff until Thursday so I'll have plenty of time to write my second chapter. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Jack is supposed to be this fun, care free guy who is cold as ice to people and Hiccup is supposed to be a quiet loner who has friends but doesn't really hang out with them. I'm really sorry if they seem a little OOC but this is how they're gonna be for my story. Please enjoy everyone.**

"You don't have to do this! You don't have to run!" he yelled as he ran after the man ahead.

"Yes I do! It's the only way you'll be safe!" he yelled back, running faster to try to make more of a gap between the two men.

"No it's not! We can figure this out together!"

"Please! Just take care of yourself!"

"We can be together, no matter what the town says."

"Then what will happen to you?!" the farther man yelled as he suddenly stopped making the younger man slam into the back of the first man. "You are the chief's son! You have a life here. If I do not leave now, they will burn you to death! You will turn ash in front of me. Because of me!" he ranted.

"We'd die together actually. They'd build two stages in town facing each other and..."

"THAT"S NOT THE POINT!" he shouted making the younger of the two jump.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," he sternly said as he got up. "It's not your fault I fell in love!"

"With a man Hiccup! You fell in love with a man! With an outcast! With me". He yelled swinging his staff in frustration.

"Please, just let me talk to my father He'll..."

"No Hiccup! I am just trying to protect you. You should not have to deal with this. With me" he barley whispered and started walking towards the North Pole, but stopped when Hiccup grabbed his arm.

"If you leave, I'm just going to get on Toothless and follow you Jack!" he whispered.

Jack slowly nodded, taking in the information, but not making eye contact. In the distance, you could hear dragon roars and yelling. Jack looked in Hiccup's eyes. "Jack, we can figure this out together. You do not have to go. You can stay and be with me. Come on let's go back" he gestured back the way they came. Jack smiled and nodded. He could never say no to Hiccup that He just noticed that. He slowly went towards the dragon trainer. The dragon roars and the town's peoples yelling was getting louder. You could faintly see the glow of the many lanterns they were carrying. Jack's smile quickly vanished.

"I want to Hiccup, but I just can't. I'm sorry I have to do this," with one blast of magic from his staff, Hiccup incased in a hollow box of ice.

"Jack! Release me this minute! You cannot leave. You will not. What about my..."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" he snapped. "Your happiness? Your feelings? The pain you'll have when I leave?" He was on the verge of tears. "I give it a month!" He lowered his voice listening intently to the voices in the far distance. "You'll forget about me! Go be with Astrid. You're meant to be together."

"That's not true and you know that!" He slammed both his fists on the ice wall making Jack wince. "Please! Don't do this," he whispered ever so slowly. "I thought you loved me."

"I'm sorry Hiccup!" He screamed, turning away. "But I'm also looking out for my happiness as well." He let a tear escape his eyes. "Wind? Take me anywhere but here!" He flew off, leaving an imprisoned Hiccup alone and scared. "If I don't leave now, I'll never forgive myself." When he was out of sight, Hiccup fell to his knees, letting his emotions take over. He just knelt in that same position for what seemed like forever. Hurting, crying, and wishing there were something he could have done.

"Hiccup? Hiccup? Hiccup! There you are! The whole town has been searching for you everywhere!" and female voice said. A voice he knew all too well. Astrid came out of the bushes, along with Toothless and Stormfly not too far behind. Hiccup slowly got up, aching from sitting there for what seemed like forever and weakly smiled at them. "Hiccup! Did he do this to you? Did Jack do this?" She asked pressed up against the ice wall, eyes filled with anger and concern.

"No, I just found this box made of ice and decided to climb in. Now I can't get out Astrid."

"You've got some nerve..." She started.

"I was joking!" He defended, raising his arms up in surrender. Her eyes went from anger to relief. Toothless pushed past her and smiled at Hiccup. Well his attempt at a smile. "Hey Bud! Do you think you could get me out?" Toothless ran backwards and turned towards the ice. "Thanks Bud," he said smiling.

"HICCUP!"

"Oh, uh, hi, dad." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are doing out here? I thought I told you to stay inside! Where is that Jack frost?" His father bellowed. Hiccup hated hearing his father's voice when he was angry.

"Jack frost? Um, I thought he didn't exist?" he lied.

"Hiccup we're not fools, we ALL saw you with him," Astrid spoke.

"What?" He lied some more slowly backing away. "I do not know what you are talking about!" he tried to defend himself. Astrid grabbed his collar and pushed him down on the ground so she had one knee on his chest and a fist in the air ready to strike.

"Where is he Hiccup?!" She yelled in his face making him flinch. She slowly put pressure on his chest.

"Astrid... can't... Breathe!" he gasped for air.

"Tell us where he is!" She snapped.

"Gone!"

"Gone where? For how long?" she yelled. The rest of the town watched in awe.

"To do... his... job!"

"For how long!" she increased the pressure on his chest.

"Forever... I think... Now please get... OFF!" he begged, gasping for air. As requested, she got off and helped him up. "Why do you always result to violence?"

"He's gone? Forever?" she asked, ignoring his question, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes Astrid, he's gone forever." He smiled weakly.

"Hiccup!"

"Uh, Yes? Dad," He turned around to come face to face with his dad.

"Are you... okay son?" he asked genially concerned.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine" he lied. He had grown accustom to lying. His dad looked him up and down and started laughing. He grabbed Hiccup and spun to face the crowd.

"My son! He is not the monster you all have feared that he has become. The devil with the name of Jack Frost has left forever, leaving my son and the rest of your children unharmed and now with him gone, we can live in peace and harmony once again Haha!" Everyone started cheering, except for hiccup, and started heading back towards the town.

"Good choice Hiccup. I'm proud of you," Astrid whispered before she ran off to the rest of the gang. Hiccup stopped and looked up at the moon. He sighed and turned around and ran towards his friends. What he did not realize was Jack in one of the nearby trees, watching.

"Maybe this is for the best," he said to himself. "I'm just happy he'll now have a life." He smiled at the thought. "Wind? Take me home!" then he flew off towards Burgress.

**End of chapter :: **

**Did you like it? I think I'm getting a little better at writing characters and their emotions. Favorite and Review what you think. All this week I had performances for the Drama production called "Mirror Image". I was a lead. I was so excited. I was a wicked stepsister. Petra. I was so happy, but anyway I hope you enjoy. I love all my readers. You make me feel like im not wasting my time so make sure you review. Luv you. ;)**


	2. The Meeting (Chapter 1)

_**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry about how late this is. I had this planned to be published like 6 weeks ago. I've just been really busy with school because I've been failing but I graduated! Grade 10 here I come. I also had a band trip during June so I spent almost the entire time writing so there is no excuse for no updating. I'm planning on alternating between both of my stories so every second week you'll get another chapter. A lot of alone time at the library I'll need to complete this what the heck right? Make sure to leave a review or comment. It's not mandatory like Mr. Nickarz says but it is appreciated. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. It's super long just to make it up. Its how Jack and Hiccup first met. :)**_

* * *

~6 months earlier~

"Come on bud. Let's see what you got today!" Hiccup yelled over the roaring wind. Toothless roared in acknowledgement and dove down towards the waves of the Isle of Misery. The two dove closer and closer to the sea. "Wait for it…" he whispered. 5,000ft, 2,000ft, 1,000ft, their altitude was dropping faster and faster. "Wait for it…." Toothless roared in despair. "I know, I know!" he yelled back. He was less than 250ft from the ground, "NOW!" He yelled as he opened up the Night Fury's tail and pulled up just in time making the water below them rise, creating huge glorious waves. They flew up gaining altitude quickly. The zipped through the air and through the rocks below. "Yes! It finally worked. Come on bud, let's get going!" He zipped and glided his way towards Dragon Island. Left, Right, Right, left, up, down, left, and two more rights they took just before they landed the beach at Dragon Island.

"Looks like we're first. Again!" He sighed as got off as he got off the back of his dragon. Toothless had always been loyal to him. Even when he lost his leg, his dragon was always by his side. He patted Toothless behind the ear and started towards "Red Death" mountain. The Berk villagers had named it after the Red Death that had lived inside it and created the huge cave. He walked farther towards the mountain when Astrid and Snotlout came flying in on their dragons not even five minutes later.

"Come on Astrid! what has he done for you!" Snotlout asked as he got off of Hookfang, his monstrous Nightmare.

"He doesn't annoy everyday like some people I know!" She yelled as she got off of Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder. She was irritated. Hiccup could see that, even all the way by the mountain he could see the anger boiling inside.

"But my father said…"

"I don't care what your father said! I will not do it!" She yelled walking further up the beach. Snotlout ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"He's not going to ask you to the winter Eve's dance Astrid!" was the last thing he said before he got a punch in the face sending him flying into the water.

"It's four months away! He'll ask me." She said caressing her now hurt hand for only 3-4 seconds.

"Actually it's three months, 27 days, and 15 hours away" Fishlegs corrected as he landed on Meatlug.

"What, no minutes nor seconds?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well no, I was unable to identify that since its always changing." He responded innocently.

"You know what! You can all go and…" Hiccup laughed as he quickly turned the corner out of sight.

"Same old Astrid" He shook his head. He remembered everything they've been through with the "Green Death," the "Screaming Death," Alvin and Dagger. He enjoyed having her around and still loved her. He was even thinking about asking her to the dance. Of course if Snotlout didn't ask first. He walked further into the woods.

"Hiccup?! What are you doing here!" a female voice he all too well said as it fell from the trees above.

"AHH! Ruffnut? Tuffnut? What are you…? Shouldn't you be with the others?!" He semi-yelled, semi-asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Uh, shouldn't we be asking YOU the same question?" a man, Tuffnut, said emerging beside his twin sister.

"Yeah! Why aren't you with the others?" Ruffnut asked, looking deep in into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup just gave them a sarcastic glare.

"Actually, I've come to look for you guys because you were supposed to be on the beach half an hour ago," He said. The twins looked at each other confused.

"Why? We were supposed to be the trappers in the exercise!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said.

"Well change of plans. Astrid is leading this training exercise," Hiccup said as he pushed past them towards the mountain.

"Aren't you doing it?" Tuffnut questioned.

"No, Tuff. I'm not. I've got something I've got to do." He said as he turned around to look at them.

"What? You think you're better than us Hiccup?!" Ruffnut accused.

"Yes." He simply replied, turning back towards the mountain, pushing away branches and bush as he went. The twins followed him.

"Oh, well… We'll go back."

"But you're coming with us!"

"No."

"Fine!" The twins said in unison. They walked towards the beach, the way that Hiccup had just come from.

"Oh and Hiccup?!" Ruffnut called.

"Yes, Ruff?!" Hiccup called back, stopping in his tracks.

"Do you really think that the way to Green Death Mountain is easy? It's not!"

"Go back to the beach! The others are waiting for you!" He said continuing to the mountain. He had only been focused on one thing. Getting to that mountain before sunset. Today was the day. The first snowfall had always brought this creature that he, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, will tame and train.

"Well I hope you get eaten!" they both yelled once again in unison and walked away. Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding. He rolled his eyes and started climbing the mountain. He had a long journey ahead of him to get to the cliff on the edge of the mountain. He also had to get there before the sun set.

* * *

He had been flying for over three hours and near Berk when the attack happened. He was behind on winter to Berk since their snowfall was supposed to be four days ago. So he decided to give them a blizzard. It's been almost two years since he had been there last. When he got there, he was shocked to find what he did.

"They have dragons?!" He spoke, shocked at what he had just discovered. He was dumbfounded at the sight. "But… they hate… I mean this… wow! Dragons!" He flew around Berk a couple of times, taking in the glorious sight. In a hundred years, he never thought Berk would have dragons living with them. Especially after what happened to Valka. He just kept looking in awe. The colors, the species, the peace and the harmony. Since they had given him a nice surprise, he decide that he would just give them a lighter snowfall, to give them a fair warning that winter was coming. When the snow hit the ground, he heard gasps and cheers from below. Everyone was very pleased when he brought winter. Everyone, but one person. The chief's son, Hiccup. 'I wonder where kill-joy is today!" he said scanning below. He couldn't find him so he figured he was sleeping. He shrugged it off and flew towards Outcast Island. He enjoyed Berk, but he wouldn't sleep at Berk for some odd reason.

He was flying just past Dragon Island when the attack happened. He was flying over the Mountain and he slowed to look at the beautiful sunset. He then felt himself dropping and dropping fast. He snapped out of his trance and looked at his feet and arms. They were tied up with 2in thick rope attached to stones dragging him down to the Island. He struggled to get free while he was impaled towards the ground, but to avail. He started screaming as he fell closer and closer to the ground. Then with a huge crash and debris flying everywhere, he fell to the ground knocking himself unconscious.

* * *

Hiccup gasped.

"I hit it? I hit it! Oh did anybody see that?" Toothless sneered at him "Except for you," he said blankly. He walked over towards the edge of the cliff to get a better look.

"See! We told you he was here!" The twins said as they came out of the shadows. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks in panic. He gulped.

"Yep. You are right!" Astrid said, crossing her arms and leaning on her leg.

"Let me say Astrid, I would never disrespect you like that!" Snotlout said putting an arm over her shoulders. That got him a punch in the ribs and shoved to the ground. She walked over to where Hiccup was.

"Where were you?" she spat.

"I was… uh… up here?" He responded unsure. Yes, he did have lots of fights with her, but it always ended the same. A few bruises and him apologizing, even if he was right.

"Don't play coy Hiccup! Where and why?!" She yelled, Hiccup moving closer towards the edge of the cliff.

"I was…" He began, but got interrupted by Tuffnut.

"He thinks he's better than us!"

"Tuff you idiot! It was for tomorrows exercise!" Ruffnut said, smacking Tuff across the head.

"Actually there is no exercise tomorrow because of the Winter Eve's decoration meeting" Fishlegs corrected, finally coming out of the shadows.

"So?" she asked, crossing her arms and giving Fishlegs a dirty look.

"So, your suggestion is incorrect. That's not why he's up here!" he said.

"I am up here because…" he began, but got interrupted once again.

"Because of what! Exactly?" Astrid snapped.

"Will you let me finish?" Astrid took a deep breath.

"Go on."

"I am up here because every year, just after sunset, an object, a living creature, flies by on the first snowfall of every year. After three years of researching and attempting to catch this thing, I have finally caught it and sent it over there." He pointed over to a set of rocks as big as a house. The rest of the gang look unamused.

"So?" Astrid asked.

"So, we do have a lesson tomorrow. Tomorrow, we have to work together and find it. So we can train it."

"Come on Hiccup! Astrid, Snotlout and the twins have to go to that meeting. You also have to because you're the chief's son!" Fishlegs said.

"I know, I know! That's why we do it early. We all meet at the beach at 3:00am."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except Hiccup, asked.

"Hiccup that's way too early!" Snotlout yelled.

"Come on guys, we can't fight with Hiccup let's just go" Fishlegs said, putting a hand on Astrid's shoulder. Astrid glared at Hiccup but agreed.

"Alright Fishlegs. Let's go, see you back on Berk Hiccup," she whispered getting onto Stormfly. The rest of the gang nodded and followed her actions. After 10 minutes, Hiccup realized what just happened.

"Come on Bud. We're in big trouble when we get back home," he said as he got on the back of the Night Fury. Toothless shot up into the air and started flying towards Berk.

* * *

Hiccup burst through the door with one minute left until curfew. Stoick, his father, was by the fireplace, trying to fix his hammer, but with much difficulty. Hiccup slowly ascended the stairs.

"Hey, Dad," he said sheepishy.

"Hiccup. Ah... we need to talk," Stoick said as he stopped hammering and turned to look at his son. HE stopped climbing to face his dad.

"Okay."

"Astrid came over after your dragon training exercise and said that you didn't attend. That you haven't been attending for quite a few days now," Hiccup gulped," I want to know why?" Hiccup sighed and looked up at his dad.

"I don't know, dad. I guess I haven't been... into it." He looked at the ground and twiddled with his thumbs. His father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Hiccup, you can't just choose when you want to go to training," Stoick said, "You are training these kids after all."

"I know that dad, bu-"

"No buts son. I gave you this school to teach them everything that you know, so that they can be as good as you can! I want to be able to put my trust in you kids when us older Vikings can't save the villiage!"

"You'll never trust us dad. We're after all, still kids!" Hiccup said.

"Don't make me regret this choice. Deal?" he said sternly.

"What? There wasn't even a deal in this conversation!"

"Deal?!" his asked more sternly.

"This conversation is feeling really one sided" Hiccup countered.

"DEAL?!" Hiccup sighed.

"Good. Now go upstairs."

"Yes... dad." Hiccup, then walked up the stairs and closed his door, while Stoick went back to fixing his hammer.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" he asked himself, "What am I going to do?"

"What am I going to do with that creature?" Hiccup said to himself as he drifted off to sleep. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

He had been awake for two hours now. The sun was starting to show life again as it slowly rose. For an hour and a half, he fought with the ropes. He tried biting them off, but to no avail. He tried slipping them off, but it only gave him great amounts of pain as he tried to dislocate his thumbs. He tried freezing the ropes and smashing it against the boulder, he currently was propped up against, but that only made it more difficult and it hurt when his fingers got smashed.

"Damn you whoever shot me down and damn me for letting it happen!" He spat. He fought some more with the ropes, but finally gave up. He slumped against the boulder. He sighed and looked at the ropes one last time and sighed once again.

"My goodness. I'm going to die. Alone. Starving and powerless. Oh the horror!" He dramatically yelled out thinking no one could hear him. "Oh the horror. The Horror! Trapped! No way to get out. I don't want to die!" When he finished his overly dramatic rant, he chuckled a bit. He then fell into a light slumber.

* * *

"Hiccup? What exactly are we looking for?" Astrid asked. It was 12:00 in the afternoon and they still hadn't found anything.

"Anything that has ropes tied all around it. It's harmless right now so we need to find it before something else does," Hiccup replied. He had been so focused that he hadn't realized that Snotlout was right beside him until he spoke, making Hiccup jump.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe this creature has escaped?"

"It hasn't escaped, trust me," he reassured.

"You don't know that," Snotlout countered.

"Yes I do Snotlout."

"No you don't!"

"Those were 2 inch thick yak hair ropes, covered in the sap of the maple tree. I'm pretty sure that he hasn't escaped." Hiccup stopped and looked around. "Let's keep moving," he said, making the other five sigh in complaint. They walked around helplessly for another 10 minutes.

"I say we split up," Fishlegs suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ruffnut and Tuffnut went to the left and circled back to the village, Fishlegs and after a lot of bickering, Snotlout went to the right and circled back to the village, and Hiccup and Astrid kept going.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" she asked following Hiccup.

"I don't know Astrid," he replied.

"Then why are we hunting something that may not even exist?"

"There's your inner Viking. I know what I saw. I know I hit something and I'm going to find it."

"But what if y-"

"I was right about Toothless, wasn't I?"

"Okay. So... what do we do in the meanti-"

"Wait I think I see something!" HE said in a harsh whisper, pulling Astrid down with him and making her yelp. He slowly got up and ran to the tree line closest to the object, with Astrid not far behind.

"What are we..." she started but Hiccup quickly hushed her.

"Do you see that?" he asked.

"See what?"

"The boy! With white hair and a blue sweater on?"

"Hiccup, there's nothing there!"

"He's right there! He's tied up!"

"I see your ropes. On the floor. Hiccup come on we have to get back!" she whispered getting up, but she was pulled to the ground harshly.

"No! We had just found it! The thing I shot down! Just wait till Snotlout sees this!" he said clearly excited to show this to him.

"Hiccup! She harshly whispered, getting his attention.

"What?"

"There is nothing there!" she said, forcefully turning his head towards the boy.

"Astrid-"

"No! There isn't anything there! Now let's go home!" she said standing up and starting on the way they came.

"Actually Astrid..." he began, "I'm going to keep looking around to actually find what I hit. It couldn't have gone that far."

"Fine! But don't think I'm coming to find you when you can't find your way back!" she said and started jogging back the way the way they came. He waved at her until she was out of view and turned back towards the boy.

"There's somebody there, and I'm gonna find out who!" he said jumping over the rock he was hiding behind and walking towards the empty space. "Um... hello?" He asked making the a thin, white haired boy jump and and scream a girly scream. Hiccup couldn't help but giggle a little to his react.

"Great! Somebody who can't see me! I'm gonna be stuck like this forever!" the boy ranted. He let the boy calm down and finish his little meltdown before he asked another question.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Can you see me?" the boy asked, making Hiccup confused. What he not supposed to see him?

"Of course I can see you!" he said.

"He can see me! Thank-you Manny! Hey kid can you help me?" he asked a little too overjoyed. Hiccup looked down at the boy.

"Oh man. Um... let me help you get untied!" he said not paying attention.

"I thought you'd never ask" the white-haired boy said sarcastically. Hiccup laughed a little and pulled out a knife.

"Sorry, I've been distracted" he admitted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be untying me with a knife," the boy teased, making Hiccup in response, blush. He looked into the eyes of the other boy. They were a deep blue, as blue the ocean, but darker. They were beautiful and something that shouldn't be said, his mouth decided to say.

"Your eyes are really pretty," he commented. Now it was the other boys turn to blush. Hiccup saw the light tint of pink in the other boys cheeks, making him chuckle a bit.

"Thanks, yours aren't that bad yourself," receiving another blush on Hiccup's face. Embarrassed, he looked back at what he was doing and not the other boys face. He soon realized by the texture of the ropes, that it was his ropes. HE was the one that shot him down.

"I'm so sorry I shot you down! I would never done it if I had known it was y-... Wait... Can you... fly?" he asked hoping the answer was no. Unfortunately, luck was not in his favor. The boy nodded with pure excitement in each nod. Hiccup held in his shock.

"Hey... You shot me down! Why would you do that?" The other asked.

"I thought you were a mighty beast preparing to attack Berk!" Hiccup defended.

"Oh well if that's the case... what?! I bring winter to... Berk!" he said struggling with the last of the ropes but still unable to move.

"Say one more comment and I'll leave you here!" Hiccup threatened. The other boy shut his mouth. However, not for long.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"I'm 16 so I'm not a kid and my name is Hiccup" he replied. The other boy chuckled.

"Hiccup? What a funny name" he admitted.

"Yeah, but my parents think a hideous name will ward off demons and sorts. That's why my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." The other boy couldn't help but chuckle at the name.

"Creative." That's all he could say. Hiccup cut the last rope and the other boy shot up in to the air, the wind pushing over the Viking. "I'm free! Finally! Yeah!" he said, spinning in circles in the air. Hiccup gasped at the sight.

"He can fly!" _He can't be from the stories my mom read me when I was a kid. He just couldn't. He's nothing more than fiction, a tall tale,_ he thought over and over until the boy landed on top of the boulder that was his pillow for 12 hours.

"Hiccup..." He called pointing his staff at him. "My Viking friend, my savior as well as my destroyer! Damn! I've been watching too many Sci-fi movies with Jamie. Do you want to know my name? Or do you wanna call me pretty blue eyes for our entire relationship?"

"I already have a girlfriend so..." Hiccup mumbled.

"I meant friendship!" Jack shouted.

"Sure. What's your name?" he asked.

"The names Jack Frost!" He grinned.

* * *

_**I know, I know. That's how all Hijack stories end a meeting, but I don't care its awesome. I'm finished writing chapter 3/2 so I may publish next week instead of the week after and use that week to publish my Caballero story. Please leave a review or comment. I love you all and I can't wait to see you next time. So as Mickey would always say. 'See you real soon'. :)**_


End file.
